Do You Know What Pain Is?
by CocoCatz
Summary: A little poemshort writing for those people who waited patiently while it took me almost 2 years to complete a story...sorry! A little insight of the romance between Ran and Shinichi..how she really feels, all expressed in her poem.


It was dark and quiet. Conan walked into Ran's room and was looking for some colouring pens."I can't believe I STILL have to do colouring for homework!" He mumbled.

He walked towards Ran's desk and saw her homework on the table. It was literature.Curious, Conan climbed into the chair and looked at the books.

There, in Ran's neat writings, it says that they have to write about two topics, they can choose either one. Joy or Pain.

Conan then saw the notebook next to it. With more writings, it seems like Ran had loads of idea and she done her homework already.

Conan looked at the clock, it was only half 8 at night, Ran would still be at the Karate practice. Feeling nosey, he read Ran's homework.

"Do you know what pain is?"

-

-

-

"Do you know what pain is?

pain is when you are dying to hear from him

but knowing that he wont be bothered

yet still let that hope linger

and slowly eats away at you

-

Do you know what pain is?

Pain is when ever you think of him

it hurts like pin stabbing you're heart

you felt it bleed but you cant stop it

because you cant stop thinking of him

-

Do you know what pain is?

Pain is when you really care for someone

with all your heart and your mind

when you want to embrace them with your soul

when you are willing to be tear apart so you can be with them

But

you had to restain yourself

and chain your heart down

so it wont leap out

even though its battered and bruised

from hurting itself trying to get away from the chain

but you hold it back

because you know its the right thing to do

-

Do you know what pain is?

Pain is when you had the freedom

to be yourself

to be with the people you love

and had that freedom taken away from you

-

Do you know what pain is?

Pain is when you miss someone so much

that tears wells up when you thought of them

but

you had to fight to keep the tears back

because you want to hold your pride

Though the lump in your throat just wont go away

-

Do you know what pain is?

Pain is when you want to open yourself

your heart

your mind

your deepest feelings

To that one person

but you cant

because youre afraid

and you know

that they cant do the same for you

-

Do you know what pain is?

Pain is when you are on your own

You cant help but stay up all night

stand by the windows

looking at the pale moon

wondering

will you ever be with him?

-

Do you know what pain is?

Pain is when your heart ache so much

when your head feels like exploding

when you are too tire

to think anymore

if that person do think of you

-

Do you know what pain is?

Pain is ever since your first time

You starting to doubt yourself

doubt your real feelings

doubt his real feelings

but too afraid to find the real answer

-

Do you know what pain is?

Pain is letting your emotion gets the better of you

when in your head you know

that you are not yourself.

-

Do you know what pain is?

Pain is when it takes all your energy

to put on a brave face

to smile at little jokes

to continue to be true to your friends

to keep calm

to pretend that everyhing is fine

but inside you're tearing apart

-

Do you know what pain is?

Pain is when your desire to be honest

when at that depserate moment

when you're breaking down

when you're so alone

the only person you believe that can lift your heart

is not there for you

-

Do you know what pain is?

Pain is when u force a smile with tears in your eyes

when food is tasteless and

hard to swallow

because of the lump in your throat

when it seems that the morning will never come

The nights will never end

-

Do you know what pain is my darling?

Pain is-------- when you are falling in love alone"

-

Conan's eyes went watery. His vision blurred. He noticed that the paper he was holding with his shaking hand were crinkled. Ran has been crying when she wrote these words.

He looked out the window.

It was a dark night. The moon was hiding her face behind the black clouds.

It was quiet and cold. The night in Tokyo has never been so lonely.

"Pain is......" whispered Conan "When you can't tell her you love her."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hum...well...this is the first time I write something like that, kinda sad huh?

Took me about 10 minutes to write, just a sudden idea that I had...and once I start I cant seems to stop, lol.

REVIEWS PLEASE!! I really wana know how good/bad this little poem is!! Thank you all for reading! :)

luv Catz


End file.
